Siempre habrá alguien esperándote
by Eien no hiryu
Summary: La Navidad ha llegado y él estaba solo. Todos tenían a alguien que le acompañara menos él; pero la visita de alguien amado le hará recordar que siempre habría alguien que le esperaría en casa


La nieve caía por doquier en un bello bosque casi desolado, era un 24 de Diciembre, vísperas de Navidad, aquella época en la que las familias se reunían.

No habían rencores, todos se reunían con sus seres amados. Incluso los vagabundos lo pasaban en compañía de otros al igual que los huérfanos y animales de la calle.

Pero había alguien que sí la pasaba totalmente solo.

Era un pequeñito de no más de 7 años de edad cubierto con un manto negro que le cubría todo su cuerpo tembloroso por el frío. Entre sus brazos y piernas había una gigantesca espada, si es que era posible llamarla así, la cual era abrazada por los brazos y piernas del pequeño de cabellos castaños.

—¡Achu!—estornudó con fuerza aquel joven hijo de la vida y, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo, saco un ungüento y empezó a colocarlo en una herida abierta que tenía en el brazo.

Se apoyó un poco más en el árbol sin dejar de abrazar o ponerse la crema, escuchando su crujir. Provocando que alzara la mirada.

El árbol estaba viejo y casi destruido, apenas quedaban algunas ramas y hojas las cuales ya estaban negras, poco más resistiría aquel joven árbol que le mantenía allí.

El niño tenía una mirada levemente gruñona, farfullando desde la nariz con expresión molesta, acostándose en el árbol viejo y mirando la ciudad que rodeaba el bosque a las personas a lo lejos pasar en familia. Se encontraba lejos, en el bosque oscuro y nevado.

Sin saberlo o notarlo, una solitaria lágrima cayó por su ojo derecho, recordando aquellos días que ahora extrañaba como nunca.

— _¡Iseito! ¡Arita! ¡Feliz Navidad!—a veces escuchaba a sus dos padres con tonos de alegría llamándolo a él y a su hermana con tanto amor que en su momento y por su corta edad no supo apreciar._

— _¡Feliz Navidad Onii-chan!—recordaba esa dulce vocecita seguida de un suave besito en su mejilla, dado con tanta inocencia. Como solo la que un niñito podía permitirse a tener._

Pero... nada de eso era real, o al menos, ya no lo era. Simplemente eran recuerdos de una vida que ya no era la suya.

Su antigua vida fue consumida por el fuego, y el frio le dejo marcado en cada herida para siempre.

Todos eran felices, todos tenían una familia feliz con que pasar la navidad, todos... excepto él.

Ese pensamiento se mantuvo por largos años hasta su adolescencia; aquel pequeño de cabellos castaños que brillaban con el sol se había vuelto un joven de cabellos negros que tragaban la luz solar.

Su antes cálida mirada se convirtió en una de frío total, ahora más que nunca, en aquellas épocas que le provocaban tanto dolor en el alma.

A día de hoy, le seguía doliendo todo. Una vez más, estaba solo.

Sus amigos tenían sus propias familias y la celebraban con ellas.

Rías y su séquito fueron al Inframundo a celebrarla con los padres, hermano y familia de la primera. Inclusive Baraquiel y Kuroka iban a ir para pasar el tiempo perdido con su única hija/hermana que tenían.

Su cara seria lentamente empezó a derretirse, tornándose en una cara más... triste. Sus labios fruncidos temblaban levemente, sus ojos brillaban, y sus manos congeladas se apretaron con fuerza.

¿Por qué él era el único que tenía que pasar por eso?

¿Por qué él era el único que estaba solo?

A pesar de que había hecho tantos amigos...ellos tenían su propia familia…

Para ellos, en ese día, tal vez él no existía.

Apretó los dientes y pego un gran salto, subiéndose a un techo y empezando a saltar de techo en techo a grandes velocidades mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin parar.

La espada que llevaba se agitaba de forma natural en el viento de arriba a abajo por el movimiento, su cara enojada soltaba lagrimas de pura frustración y tristeza.

Aterrizo en una alta casa, mirando desde allí a las personas.

Haba una pareja con dos niños, un niño y una niña, riendo mientras salían de una tienda de juguetes en la concurrida ciudad en la que daba lugar esa navidad.

Esa podría haber sido su familia.

—...Pero no lo es.

Fue el murmullo que el viento se llevó, un simple susurro que significó más para él que miles de cosas que había dicho durante toda su vida.

Se limpio las lágrimas con el brazo y dió un paso hacia adelante y se dejó caer al vacío, aterrizando en el suelo lleno de nieve para empezar a caminar con pasos pesados.

Afortunadamente, aterrizo en un callejón, así que nadie le había visto en lo absoluto, y dejo en dicho callejón la espada para no llamar la atención, en todo caso, era demasiado grande para que alguien se la llevase.

Había familias a su alrededor.

Ellos reían felices.

Ellos se felicitaban entre si.

Ellos... vivían felices en familia.

Cada persona allí tenía a alguien que le esperaba en casa con una deliciosa cena, un hogar decorado, tal vez tendrían suéteres con temas navideños, regalos bajo el árbol para los menores.

Él...no tenía nada...

Ese árbol viejo y apunto de caer en el bosque, simbolizaba bien como era él en esos momentos.

Hace mucho tiempo, unos niños jugaban con fuego en el bosque, y terminaron prendiéndole fuego solo a ese árbol en especifico, ya que este se alejaba demasiado del resto.

Además de viejo, el árbol estaba quemado desde hace mucho, así que no podría volver nunca a como era antes, no importa cuantas personas vinieran a cuidarle, no importa lo mucho que ese árbol quisiese volver a ser normal.

No podía volver a lo que era antes.

CRACK

En la lejanía, el árbol tras tanto tiempo, se había roto y caído pesadamente al suelo. Más nadie le había escuchado.

No es como si le importara a alguien...¿Verdad?

Issei alzo la mirada a donde se escucho ese sonido atronador para sus oídos, y que ninguna persona siquiera giro su cabeza para ver lo que había pasado.

Su mirada lentamente giro viendo a todas las personas en esa ciudad, todos seguían siendo felices.

Todos seguían siendo una familia.

Si lo pensaba bien, mientras él era feliz con sus padres y su hermana, familias y miles de personas eran asesinadas cada día por distintos motivos y por peores razones. ¿Qué lo hacía a él especial?

Las personas no se conmoverían si moría una persona, un niño, que ni siquiera conocían. Si él moría, le pasaría lo mismo que a ese árbol, nadie le voltearía a ver en su muerte.

No… él murió ese día, en donde murió su hermana y murieron sus padres.

Pero…

Siempre había oportunidad de un nuevo comienzo.

Algo que Issei no había notado era un pequeño árbol que había al lado del baño viejo árbol, su crecimiento era lento pero constante. Y, con los nutrientes dejados atrás por el antigua árbol, sería fuerte y saludable, mejor que el anterior.

Miro a los lados nuevamente, viendo que ya no habían tantas familias como antes, elevando su mano lentamente, un poco de nieve aterrizo en ella.

Sus ojos se cerraron levemente, como si estuviera somnoliento, pero una suave sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Crecer de los pasos que tomaste desde antes, con las experiencias que tenías en ese fuego que lo consumió todo y ese frio que calo en la herida.

Eso era todo lo que podía hacer.

Buscar tal vez, una nueva familia, sin olvidar a la primera.

—Feliz navidad, Papa, Mama… y Aria.

Murmuró con una triste sonrisa, tres lágrimas cayendo. Una por su familia que ahora descansaba en el cielo, siendo cuidados por los arcángeles que le debían muchos favores.

 _Estoy pecando por desear algo que mucha gente posee._ Fue su pensamiento, mientras retomaba su caminata lenta y pausada, mirando con melancolía el suelo.

Pero en eso recordó otra cosa.

 _ **Recuerda Issei. Salvar a la persona que amas no es estúpido. Amar a una persona por varios años no es una elección. Proteger a la persona más importante para ti no significa lástima. Esperar a la persona que amas en secreto no te hace un tonto. Y, en definitiva, desear lo que los demás poseen no es un pecado.**_

Pero… ¿Quién le había dicho eso?

Unos cuantos copos de nieve cayeron sobre su cabeza, y él, sin notarlo. Lentamente sus cabellos se volvían de un color castaño en algunos lugares, mientras alzaba la mirada.

Solo podía ver un borrón rojo en el cielo, incapaz de saber _que_ era.

Pero solo ver eso, por alguna razón, le trajo una leve nostalgia que le hizo sonreír un poco más.

Esta vez, con algo de alegría.

Miró un reloj que traía puesto en su muñeca; eran las 10 y 30 de la noche del 24 de Diciembre.

Apuro el paso, si llegaba pronto. Podría decorar su hogar para las fiestas.

Fue a por su espada, y con una enorme sonrisa empezó a correr de nuevo en el bosque, su resolución estaba completa.

En el momento en que llego a su casa, se mantenía con una sonrisa tranquila y feliz, no le importaba quedarse solo en esa navidad, después de todo, simplemente podía significar un nuevo comienzo.

—¡Feliz navidad!

Sin embargo… parecía que había personas quien aun le querían.

Se congeló al verla allí parada con una hermosa sonrisa que deslumbraba como un sol en la oscuridad que toda su vida le había cubierto. Su cabello era dorado como el astro rey y sus ojos azules tan hermosos como el cielo que quería llegar a alcanzar y superar alguna vez.

—Ar…turia— murmuro sorprendido, con la rubia extendiendo un regalo enfrente de él con una hermosa sonrisa.

—Perdón por la tardanza, Ise—Se disculpó la hermosa y verdadera heredera del trono de Inglaterra con una suave sonrisa, su ahoge se movió levemente—Oh, por cierto, bienvenido a casa. Estaba esperándote desde la tarde—le dijo con cierto tono de reproche al final, golpeando su nariz suavemente.

Ni en un solo instante se espero ser abrazada con fuerza por Issei mientras este derramaba lagrimas de pura alegría—Feliz navidad... Turi.

—...Feliz Navidad, Ise.

Fue lo que dijo la rubia, dejando de lado la sorpresa inicial para darle un caluroso abrazo lleno de amor y cariño. Sus manos y brazos apegando a su amado contra ella para transmitirle todo lo que sentía.

Y así, pasaron juntos esa navidad.

No una celebración con cientos o miles de personas, o regalos al por mayor, ni nada por el estilo.

Solamente ellos dos.

Y eso era suficiente.

En lo alto del cielo, un hombre de cabellos blancos y traje rojizo sonrió montado en un trineo tirado por varios renos que volaban. Mirando atentamente aquella casa donde habitaba aquel niño que tantas navidades había pasado solo ahora no lo estaba más.

—Ciertamente; este es la mejor Navidad de todas—fue lo que dijo; al menos para él lo era.

Aquel hombre bonachón se giró para verlos atentamente a ustedes con una sonrisa, acompañada de un guiño de ojo juguetón—¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! ¡Jojojo~!

* * *

 _ **Publican**_ _ **dolo** **a las 1 con 30 minutos de la madrugada; puedo decirles a ustedes mis queridos lectores Feliz Navidad.**_

 _ **Lamento si este especial es algo corto; fue hecho rápidamente porque debido a ciertas circunstancias, tuve días enteros sin escribir pero siento que fue lo suficientemente significativo para ustedes y para mí, como creador y desarrollador de quién es DragonTale!Issei.**_

 _ **IsseixArturia se volvió mi ship favorito mientras desarrollaba la historia y por eso está presente aquí y en muchos más. Arturia es el sol que guía la vida de penumbras de nuestro querido protagonista, los demás siendo estrellas que lo acompañan.**_

 _ **Hablando de ella, el fic Lemon que haré empezará con ella. A partir de allí empezaré a sortear los nombres que me dieron (y, por cierto, aún pueden dar MÁS nombres en los reviews de los capítulos del fic)**_

 _ **Y hablando del Lemon. Este fic será una historia corta, tres capítulos (contando con este). El siguiente tendrá una sorpresita y el último será el especial de año nuevo.**_

 _ **En fin; les deseo lo mejor y se despide su querido amigo Eien.**_

 _ **P.D: para los que juegan Fate/Grand Order, tengo a Merlín y con solo 30 cuarzos :'D**_


End file.
